Scarsdale High
by Jen2261
Summary: The eight bohos meet in high school and drama is sure to follow. AU. RENT highschool FanFic. Rated T because its RENT. Cannon couples later on.
1. Cliques

**A/N: AU. RENT Highschool FanFic. Tried to keep all the characters as much in character as possible. They might be OOC at first but they'll gradually become the characters we all love.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter One: Cliques

"Yo Collins!" Thomas Collins heard as he parked his car in the student parking lot of Scarsdale High School. Collins turned off his car and stepped out as 3 guys rushed his car.

"Hey guys" Collins said smiling at his friends Jeff Jackson, Brett Kimmel and Shawn Coleman. Collins pressed the lock button on his car and walked towards the school with the three guys on his heels.

"Yo man coach is pissed" Jeff said shaking his head as he caught up to Collins.

"What?" Collins asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah man from last nights game"

Collins sighed as he turned and looked at Shawn Coleman, Brett and Jeff following suit.

"What?" Shawn said stopping and looking at his three friends, his shoulders slightly hunched.

"If your dumbass wouldn't have fumbled the ball on the last play we would've won the game" Collins confirmed adding a quick slap to the back to Shawn's head.

"OW! Well if you would have thrown the ball straight to me I wouldn't have had to jump and it wouldn't have slipped out of my hands" Shawn replied still holding his head.

"You fumbled the ball after you ran 20 yards" Brett confirmed rolling his eyes. Shawn opened his mouth to say something else but closed it figuring it was a lost cause.

"Good choice" Jeff said laughing.

"Come on we have to get to Strength and Conditioning early if we want to get to the bench press in time" Collins said looking back at his friends. Collins turned back around just as a girl in front of him dropped her books. Collins laughed and shook his head at the girl before walking around her and into the doors of the school.

-------------------

Joanne sighed and looked back as the group of guys disappeared into the front doors of the school before bending down to pick up her books.

"Stupid shoelaces" Joanne mumbled as she finished stacking her books in a pile and proceeded to tie her shoelace that caused her fault.

"Need some help?" Joanne heard someone ask and looked up, smiling when she saw her friend Jennifer standing over her.

"Yes thanks, my backpack broke this morning" Joanne said groaning and reaching down to pick the first two books off the stack and handing them to Jennifer.

"Was that Tom Collins?" Jennifer asked before she took the books from Joanne.

"The one and only" Joanne muttered as she picked up the last three books herself and turned on her heels to follow behind Jennifer who was heading into the school. Not even two seconds after Joanne stepped in the double doors did she feel a hand on her arm.

"Jo! Please tell me you finished your portion of the project" the brown, stalky boy who had a good grip on her arm asked.

"Yes Ben I did, now would you let go before you make me drop these books on my foot?" Joanne asked laughing. Benny nodded and let go of Joanne, following behind her to her locker where Jennifer was waiting...impatiently.

"Don't tap your foot at me. Blame him, he's the one that stopped me" Joanne said looking from Jennifer to Benny before dropping her books and reaching to open her lock.

"What happened to your backpack?" Benny asked looking down at the many books.

"It broke genius" Joanne said sighing as she pulled the locker open and reached down to pick up the books. When she looked back up she jumped at the camera stuck in her face, receiving a quick flash in the eye Joanne dropped her books and winced in pain as one landed on her foot. "UGH! Mark! Get out of here!" Joanne snapped looking at the short, spike-haired boy. Mark smirked and ran away to go torture someone else. "I really don't like him" Joanne said turning back to her books as Benny and Jennifer laughed.

-----------------------

"Smile" Mark said with a smile as he snapped a random picture of a group of kids hanging out by the locker. Some groaned and turned their heads while others laughed and posed. Mark snapped the shutter and was off before any of them could blink. Mark loved being the photographer for the school paper and the camera guy for the small announcement show they had every morning. Mark continued down the hall, snapping a picture every now and then until he heard someone call his name and stop him.

"Mark! Come here for a second" Mark looked back, his eyes landing on Mr. Whitaker, the multimedia director and teacher. Mark nodded and followed the teacher into the room and over to the man's desk.

"What's going on?" Mark asked shyly, not sure if he was in trouble or anything. Mr. Whitaker smiled at the boy as he watched him play with the camera in his hands and avoid looking him in the eye.

"Its nothing bad Cohen, calm down. I wanted to talk to you about this video you and Trevor turned in. I loved it" Mr. Whitaker said, smiling as he saw the boy look up at him with wide eyes.

"You loved what?" A voice came from the doorway. Two pairs of eyes turned to see Trevor Donley, Mark's partner and best friend walk into the room.

"Trevor! Just who I wanted to see. The video you and Mark made was absolutely amazing. I was wondering if you would have a problem with me entering it into a contest" Mr. Whitaker asked looking between the two boys. Trevor and Mark quickly exchanged glances before looking back to the teacher, shaking their heads with wide grins on their faces. "Great! I'll talk to you two more in class today" Mr. Whitaker said smiling.

"Wow you think we might win?" Trevor asked looking over at Mark as they walked out of the classroom.

"We don't even know what the contest is. I guess we'll have to wait until 4th hour" Mark said shrugging as he fingered the camera still in his hands as they walked outside.

"I still think we might win" Trevor muttered. Mark simply smiled as they passed another group of students. Mark quickly snapped a picture, receiving glares and growls from the students.

"What'd you do that for? You know they'll kill us!" Trevor snapped as he and Mark ran towards the other building connected to the school.

----------------------

"Stupid Computer Geeks" Maureen mumbled as she leaned against the wall, giving her friend Eden and amused smirk as the girl growled at the two boys sending them running.

"More like dorks" Mike said leaning next to Maureen, a hand snaked around her waist.

"Whatever" Maureen mumbled taking a long drag from the cigarette in her hand before passing it to Eden, who was now standing next to her, and pulling out her compact to take a look at herself. "I need a touch up" Maureen said frowning stroking her hair lightly.

"I can pick up another bottle on my way home and meet you at your house later. What color this time?" Eden asked as she passed the cigarette to Mike. Maureen studied the white streaks in her hair before looking back at Eden.

"I think I'll be a fire crotch this time" Maureen said smirking as Mike and Eden busted out laughing.

"So you planning on dying the hair down there too?" Eden asked, an amused smirk on her lips as she raised her eyebrow seductively.

"Maybe, Maybe not. Depending on what type of mood I'm in later on today" Maureen said shrugging.

"Well if you do, let me know because I wanna spend the night" Mike said winking at her as he dropped the cigarette in the dirt and crushed it with his boot.

"Will do babe" Maureen said smiling as she walked up to him. Mike waited until she was in reach before pulling her forcefully to him and devouring her mouth with his own, his hands on her ass. Eden simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well you could've at least gave me the cigarette back before you two went into you're own little world" Eden said crossing her arms. Maureen pulled away and laughed at her friend before pecking Mike on the lips quickly then wiping the lipstick off his lips.

"Lipstick?" Maureen asked looking at Eden. Eden reached in her pocket and handing Maureen her tube of red firecracker lipstick. Applying it expertly without a mirror she quickly handed it back. "See you in 2nd hour" Maureen called over her shoulder before flipping her hair and turning around running smack into a smaller girl. "Damnit! Watch where the hell you're going!" Maureen snapped walking around the girl.

"Sorry" the girl muttered from the ground as Maureen walked around her towards the far building.

-------------------------

"Real lady there huh?" Mimi heard a voice say behind her. Looking back a smile quickly spread across her face at her best friend standing over her.

"Yeah" Mimi simply replied as she held out her hand. Angel quickly took it and pulled Mimi to her feet. Angel watched as the latina brushed herself off before shaking his head.

"So how was your weekend?" He asked as he waited for Mimi to finish and walked towards the building opposite of where the rude girl had disappeared into.

"Same as always, mom had me inside doing chores and yelling at me in Spanish about any and everything she could think of" Mimi said sighing making Angel shake his head and laugh. "What about you?" Mimi asked back, looking at her friend.

"Had a date" Angel said simply shrugging as Mimi stopped in her tracks.

"Wait you? Angel Schunard had a date?? When? Who?" Mimi asked. Angel rolled his eyes and grabbed Mimi's hand pulling her towards through the courtyard.

"Yes I had a date big mouth. With Aubrey Long" Angel said smiling at the look on Mimi's face.

"Really? So.... how was it? Do you like her? Is there going to be a second date? Are you two together?" Mimi asked nudging Angel playfully which only caused him to roll his eyes and laugh.

"You know chica...you really should put spaces between those questions" Angel said shaking his head as they reached the building and Angel held the door.

"Sorry I'm just excited is all. I never thought I'd see the day that Angel Schunard went on a date..." Mimi said smiling. "...and with a girl" Mimi mumbled under her breath as she walked in the building with Angel behind her. Angel heard the last part but said nothing as he followed her down the hall to their classes.

"Roger Davis! Will you pay attention please!" they heard as they approached the music education classroom.

"See you later" Mimi said hugging Angel before disappearing in the classroom a few doors down for her dance class as Angel slipped into the classroom that had produced the yelling.

-----------------

"I'm listening!" Roger snapped looking up at Mrs. Austin, keeping the guitar in his hands, the pick in his hands still at the strings.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Schunard" the teacher said as Roger watched a boy walk into the class and take a seat behind the drum set. He'd seen the guy a few times but never paid him any attention. Then again he didn't pay anyone any attention.

"Sorry" he heard the boy mumble and turned his attention back to the guitar in his hands. He'd just moved to the city from Hicksville, NY. It was just his second day so he didn't know many people, in fact he didn't know anyone at all but that was fine with him.

"Okay now as I was saying. Jimmie Hendrix...." Mrs. Austin said as Roger basically tuned her out. His attention was still on checking out the strings on the new guitar his dad had just bought him for this class. His old guitar was cool and everything but it was acoustic, this one was electric and it sounded amazing. Roger couldn't get enough of it. Looking up at Mrs. Austin Roger took a step forward to take a seat in one of the many chairs and stumbled. as he stumbled he moved his hand to catch himself, strumming the strings loudly in his attempt. He looked up at Mrs. Austin as she sighed and looked back at him.

"It was an accident I swear" Roger said quickly holding one of his hands up in surrender, the other supporting his weight since he was still on the ground.

"Mr. Davis" She said simply as the class laughed, all eyes trained on the 'new kid.'

* * *

**A/N: So I've had this story laying around for a few months, figured I'd might as well post it. I'll continue if you all like it.**


	2. Odd Combinations

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter but its neccessary for obvious reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: Odd Combinations**

"So what's up with that kid?" Mimi asked taking a bite of her pizza and motioning towards the table opposite the lunch room. Angel looked up from his own lunch and followed her eyes.

"Oh thats Roger....something. He's new, just moved here from Hicksville. He's in my music class, plays guitar." Angel said going back to drinking his milk.

"Kind of a loner ain't he?" Mimi asked looking over at her best friend for a second before back to the boy.

"Yeah I haven't seen him really talk to anyone since he's been here" Angel said shrugging.

"Kind of cute too" Mimi said with a smile. Angel looked at his best friend before rolling his eyes. "What?" She asked looking at him. She smirked as he simply shook his head and went back to eating her lunch. Angel followed suit and went back to his lunch when he heard a scream from across the room. His head snapped up landing on Aubrey Long, standing in the middle of the room with chocolate milk dripping down her shirt. Roger lay a few feet away from her on the floor, looking up in shock.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" He began but was cut off by a roar of laughter erupting from the lunchroom.

"What-" Angel began turning to Mimi but stopped as he noticed he was now sitting alone. Looking back to Roger he laughed as he watched Mimi lean down to help him up and stood up to follow.

"Are you okay?" Mimi asked as she leaned down to help the blonde boy up.

"Yeah that was a total accident" Roger said accepting Mimi's help. When he was on his feet he looked around, his eyes scanning the lunch room. "Where did she go? The girl I spilled the milk on?" Roger asked.

"She ran outta here a few seconds ago" Angel said walking up behind Mimi. Roger looked over at the boy who was only a little taller than Mimi which wasn't tall at all.

"Oh" Roger said simply scratching his head.

"I'm Mimi Marquez....and this is Angel Schunard" Mimi said smiling and offering her hand.

"Hey. I'm Roger Davis" Roger said smiling as he shook her hand. "I know you, you play the drums in my first hour don't you?" Roger asked as he turned to shake Angel's hand. Angel simply nodded and smiled.

"Come on lets sit down since we're in the middle of the room" Mimi said smiling and walking over to the empty table Roger had been sitting at. Angel and Roger quickly followed suit and took a seat. "So you're from Hicksville?" Mimi asked smiling.

"Yeah. Just moved here a few days ago" Roger said nodding and looking around the lunchroom.

"Really why?" Angel asked to be included in the conversation.

"My mom decided she wanted to live in Scarsdale so she could be closer to my grandma since my grandpa died" Roger said shrugging. "Its okay here, I miss Hicksville though"

"Is there anyone hear you know? I know Hicksville isn't far from here" Angel asked as the bell rang dismissing the first lunch.

"Not really. I did see one girl that I recognized though. I'm pretty sure I went to grade school with her." Roger said standing up.

"Really? What's her name?" Mimi asked as she and Angel followed Roger out the lunchroom and into the hallway.

"I don't remember. She has dark hair, tall.....her!" Roger said pointing to a girl walking into one of the classrooms.

"Maureen Johnson??" Mimi asked, her eyebrow raised looking at the girl.

---------------

"Here!" Maureen yelled looking at the teacher as she took her seat in the back of the room and popped her gum loudly. Mr. Whitacre looked up to see Maureen before nodding and looking down, calling off a few more names.

"We better get partnered on this project" Eden said frowning as she turned around to face Maureen.

"Well if we do its not like we're going to do it" Maureen said smirking.

"This is true" Eden said nodding before looking at Maureen. After a few seconds they both fell into laughs, causing Mr. Whitacre to clear his throat and glance at the two girls.

"You two girls finished? Is it okay if I continue?" Mr. Whitacre asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes we're finished. You can talk now" Eden said sweetly as Maureen snickered behind her. Mr. Whitacre sighed, remembering sarcasm had no effect on thoses two before turning back to the class.

"As I was saying... the mid-term video project is easy. You pick a song that is school appropriate, make a video and turn it in" Mr. Whitacre said as he turned on the TV in the room and placed a CD into the DVD player. A boy in the front of the class raised his hand. "Yes Corey?"

"Now when you say school appropriate you mean...." Corey asked smiling.

"No sex. No drugs. No curse words. No violence." Mr. Whitacre listed. Another boy raised his hand and Mr. Whitacre smiled. "No Rob. You can't use Sir-Mix-Alot's Baby Got Back" Mr. Whitacre said shaking his head and smiling as the boy lowered his hand.

"What kind of song then? Like every song has at least one of thoses things" Maureen said frowning.

"Try a song with some kind of message. A positive message" Mr. Whitacre said causing Maureen to roll her eyes. "Now I picked your partners depending on who I think will make a good team and who needs help."

"Damnit" Eden mumbled, figuring she wouldn't get to work with Maureen.

"Here are your partners. Martin and Dawson. Donley and Espinosa. Green and Miller. Johnson and Cohen. Harris and Thomas...."

"Well at least we'll get good grades this time" Eden said shrugging. Maureen nodded as she spit out her gum and stuck it under the desk.

"Please move with your partners and start brainstorming. I'll be around to check on your progress" Mr. Whitacre said as students began moving around.

"Um hi" A small voice said, causing Maureen to turn around. Her eyes fell on a guy with glasses and blonde spikey hair. She watched as he took a seat in one of the desk and pushed it to hers.

"You're Mark Cohen? You're the one that took that picture of me this morning right?" Maureen asked smiling.

"Yeah" Mark said nodding and pushing his glasses up his face.

"So I'm guessing Whit put you with me because you're good in this class and I'm not" Maureen said rolling her eyes. Mark looked up at her a smiled before back down at his notebook.

"Um. What song do you want to do?" Mark asked softly.

"Something fun. I don't know all the songs I like aren't school appropriate" Maureen said using air quotes. Mark smirked and nodded.

"Okay what about the video. Any ideas?"

"Me starring and singing." Maureen said grinning. Mark nodded as the bell rang and Maureen jumped up, walking over to Eden.

"This is going to be a piece of cake" Eden said smiling as she followed Maureen out the room.

"Hell yeah" Maureen agreed with a laugh.

"Okay. Rate. Me?" Eden asked smirking. Maureen sighed.

"I told you that I'd hit you. Hell I have a few times" Maureen said with a smirk as Eden grinned.

"Okay him?" Eden asked pointing to a guy walking down the hall.

"I'd hit him" Maureen nodded.

"Her?" Eden asked pointing to a girl.

"No" Maureen said shaking her head. "But I would hit her. Damn I've never seen her before" Maureen said looking at a girl and guy walk towards them.

"Her??" Eden asked pointing to the girl, recieving an annoyed look from her. "Bitch" Eden mumbled rolling her eyes.

-----------

"What was that about?" Benny asked looking at Joanne then back at the two girls who they had just walked past.

"I don't know nor do I want to know" Joanne said shaking her head. Benny shrugged and walked into one of the classrooms behind Joanne and took a seat next to her.

"Did you know either one of them?" Benny asked looking at Joanne.

"Did she know who?" Jennifer asked walking down the row and taking a seat behind Joanne.

"We just passed two girls in the hall who were pointing at Jo" Benny said smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Joanne asked raising her eyebrow.

"Looks like someone has a crush on Joanne" Jennifer laughed as she leaned forward to better hear the conversation.

"A girl? Yeah right." Joanne said turning towards the front of the room and slouching in her chair. "I'm not gay" Joanne mumbled.

"I hope not" Jennifer said laughing as she leaned back. Benny laughed with her as Joanne kept her eyes to the front of the room.

"Sorry I'm late class" Mr. Jones, the algebra teacher, said as he ran into the room and dropped his bag onto the desk. "I had a doctors appointment." He explained as the class began to quiet down.

"Excuse me Mr. Jones?" A voice came over the loud speaker at the top of the room.

"Yes?" Mr. Jones called out as he picked up a piece of chalk.

"May I see Joanne Jefferson in my office for a minute?" The principal asked.

"Sure" Mr. Jones called. Recieving a quick 'Thank You' from the voice Mr. Jones turned around to Joanne who stood up.

"Oooooo" Jennifer and Benny chanted in unison causing a smile to break on Joanne's lips.

"What is this? Second grade?" Joanne asked them as she walked up to Mr. Jones. He handed her a pass and she walked out the room and towards the principal's office.

"Joanne?" The secretary asked as Joanne walked into the office. Joanne nodded and the woman motioned for Joanne to walk into the office. Joanne walked over to the office and pushed open the door, looking at the principal behind his desk. Sitting in front of him was Tom Collins and the football coach.

"Mr. Regal you wanted to see me?" Joanne asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Yes Joanne. Take a seat please" Mr. Regal said motioning to the chair next to Tom Collins. Joanne nodded and took a seat, looking over at Tom and the football coach who were both looking her over, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Joanne this is Tom." Mr. Regal introduced.

"I know who he is" Joanne said nodding, looking at Collins out the corner of her eye.

"Really? Because I have no idea who you are. Not that I care" Collins said with a smirk. Joanne turned her head to look at him before biting her lip with a sigh and turning back to the principal.

"Mr. Collins has a F in his government class which means he's ineligible to play in the games. So that's where you come in. Do you mind tutoring him?" Mr. Regal asked smiling.

"You want me to tutor him?" Joanne asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Help him get a passing grade in government. That is your specialty right?" Mr. Regal asked.

"Yes but--"

"Look girl. Teach him government and get him a D so he can play in next weeks game!" The coach said looking at Joanne with his amrs crossed. Joanne looked at him then back at the principal.

"It'll look good on your application for Harvard" Mr. Regal said smiling. Joanne thought for a minute before sighing.

"Fine whatever." Joanne said shrugging.

"Good. You two can come in early tomorrow morning, how's 7:30? Meet in the library?" Mr. Regal suggested. Collins nodded.

"Yes that's fine. Can I leave?" Joanne said standing up and walking out the office before Mr. Regal even had a chance to reply. Now she had to get up early to tutor a guy she couldn't stand just because he was the number one athlete on the football team. Her luck was really not in her favor right now.


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: No......I wish but No.**

Chapter 3: Secrets

Collins rubbed his eyes as he walked up the stairs to the front door of the school. Pulling the door open he walked inside and down the short hallway towards the library. He looked down at his watch as he pulled the door to the library open.

"You're late" A voice came from the other side of the room. Collins looked over at Joanne who was sitting at one of the tables. Her government book and notebooks were already scattered around her.

"I'm only 10 minutes late" Collins said yawning as he walked over to the table. He sat across from Joanne and dropped his bookbag on the floor.

"Take out your government book and your notes from class" Joanne ordered looking in her own bag for a pen. Collins nodded and placed his textbook and notebook on the table. Joanne reached over and took the notebook, flipping through it quickly.

"First thing is don't take notes in pencil" Joanne said looking up at Collins as he placed a pencil on the table.

"What? Why not?" Collins asked frowning.

"This is why" Joanne said as she showed Collins the first page of his notes which were fading. "Pencil fades after a while. Use pen"

"I don't write with pens"

"Why not?" Joanne asked.

"I make too many mistakes and I hate scratching things out"

"Ever heard of white-out?" Joanne asked raising her eyebrow. Collins cut his eyes at her before shaking his head. Joanne ignored him and looked through his notes again.

"How do you understand theses?"

"What do you mean?" Collins asked leaning over to look at the notes Joanne were looking at.

"Tom theses notes are unorganized. There's side notes in the margins. There's even doodles in the corner" Joanne asked smirking.

"I can read them. Besides I get bored in that class." Collins said sitting back and shrugging.

"Oh really. Tell me, where are your chapter 3 notes at?" Collins leaned over and looked at the page.

"Right there....and there....and there" Collins said pointing to three different parts of the page.

"Well what are theses?" Joanne asked pointing to another section.

"Thats Chapter 1"

"Why is chapter 3 on the same page as chapter 1?"

"I ran out of space" Collins said looking at Joanne. Joanne sighed and shook her head and read through the notes. A look of surprisement came across her face.

"Theses are really good notes" Joanne said nodding. "Let me see your english and chemistry notebooks" Collins nodded and pulled two more notebooks out, pushing them towards Joanne. Joanne took them and flipped through each of them then looked at Collins.

"What?" Collins asked shrugging.

"Tom theses notebooks are perfectly organized. Both of them. Why is your government notebook so messy?"

"I don't get that class" Collins said sighing. Joanne looked at him before shaking her head and closing the notebook in front of her.

"Well its obvious that you're not stupid so whats the real reason you're failing government?" Joanne asked crossing her arms.

"I told you I don't get it"

"That's bull Tom. You're notes are unorganized but they're good notes." Collins shook his head and looked at Joanne with a blank expression. He stuttered for a minute before shaking his head.

"I don't know why. I'm just not good in that class" Collins said shrugging. Joanne shook her head and grabbed her new bookbag and shoved her stuff inside. She zipped it up quickly and stood up, throwing it over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Collins asked looking up as Joanne stood up.

"You're wasting my time. You don't need help in government you're just being a jackass. If you don't want to play football then just quit" Joanne said before walking away. Collins looked at her before jumping up.

------------------

"Joanne! Wait!" Joanne heard Collins call behind her. Joanne stopped and turned around to face him.

"What?" Joanne asked crossing her arms.

"I-I....look um...." Collins stuttered. Joanne rolled her eyes and turned around walking away again. She walked down the hall as the bell rang and students began filing into the school from the many different doors. Joanne pushed her way through the many students.

"Hey!" Joanne heard before she felt someone grab her arm. Joanne stopped and turned around, her eyes falling on a young girl with long brown hair with red streaks. "What's the rush?"

"Nothing. Um is there something you wanted?" Joanne asked looking down at her arm where the girl still had a firm hold.

"Not really. I'm Maureen" the girl said smiling.

"I'm Joanne" Joanne said smiling a little, unable to help it.

"I saw you yesterday in the hall. I've never seen you here before are you new?" Maureen asked.

"No" Joanne said shaking her head. "I'm on my way to class" Joanne said hoping the girl would let go of her arm.

"I'll walk with you" Maureen said quickly and letting go of Joanne's arm. Joanne watched as Maureen walked next to her down the hall.

"So...." Joanne started as they walked towards Joanne's locker. "...are you a senior?"

"No I'm a junior. What are you?" Maureen asked turning to look at Joanne.

"Junior" Joanne said simply as she stopped at her locker and opened it. Maureen smiled and leaned on the locker next to her, watching as Joanne unloaded her bookbag.

"I don't know why I've never seen you before. I know I would remember a cutie like you" Maureen said with a smirk. Joanne stopped and looked at Maureen for a second before turning back to her locker.

"Um thanks" Joanne said smiling a little. She paused for a seconds before turning back to Maureen. "Don't take this the wrong way but are you a lesbian?"

"No. I have a boyfriend" Maureen said smiling and shaking her head. Joanne nodded and exhaled deeply. "I am bisexual though" Maureen added making Joanne's eyes go wide. This made te smile on Maureen's face increase.

"Does that bother you?" Maureen asked tilting her head slightly.

"Um No. Why would it?" Joanne said quickly. Maureen shrugged.

"It bothers some people. Anyway you seem really cool. We should hang out sometime" Maureen said taking Joanne's hand before Joanne could protest. Maureen pulled out a pen and wrote her phone number on Joanne's palm before letting it go. "Call me" Maureen said smiling and walking away. Joanne watched her walk away then looked down at the number.

"What was that about?" A voice came from behind Joanne. Joanne turned around quickly, her eyes falling on Jennifer.

"Um nothing. Just talking" Joanne said turning back around to her locker.

"Really?" Jennifer asked grabbing Joanne's hand and looking at it. "That girl gave you her number? What are you a dyke now?" Jennifer asked dropping Joanne's hand.

"NO!" Joanne yelled as she pulled her books out her locker.

"Are you sure? You don't have a crush on that chick? Have you ever had a crush on me? Is that why you never had a boyfriend?"

"I said I'm not a fucking dyke!" Joanne snapped slamming her locker shut and pushing past Jennifer, hurrying down the hall. Instead of going to class she walked into the auditorium instead. Shutting the door behind her she closed her eyes as tears spilled out her eyes.

----------------

Angel was sitting in the auditorium ditching first period. He just didn't feel like going to his music class and looking at Roger. Ever since he, Roger and Mimi had met the day before Mimi had been constantly talking about him. Angel knew it wasn't Roger's fault but in honestly, Angel didn't even want to see the boy's face right now. He was so sick of him. Angel looked over as he heard the door open. He watched as a young girl ran in and began crying.

"Hi? Are you okay?" Angel asked standing up and walking towards the girl. The girl jumped and looked at him before wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was in here. I'll leave" She said turning to leave but Angel grabbed her hand gently.

"Its okay. I'm just here ditching first hour. Are you okay?" Angel asked again as the girl turned around to face him.

"Yes I'm fine" the girl said nodding and walking over to one of the seats in the back row, taking a seat.

"You don't look fine" Angel said smiling lightly as he took a seat next to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him before down at the floor and sniffed lightly. Angel simply kept his hand on her shoulder and waited for her to talk.

"I'm just confused right now" She finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"About what?" Angel asked as he took his hand off her shoulder and leaned forward to look at her face.

"About myself. I've never been attracted to girls before. I mean I'm not gay" the girl said looking over at Angel.

"You like a girl?" he asked smiling.

"I can't really say I like her since I just met her but I am attracted to her"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"YES!" the girl said jumping up and turning to look at Angel. "I'm not gay! I can't be gay! My parents will kill me! My friends will kill me!" She shouted. Angel nodded and stood up and walked over to her.

"Calm down. Its not as bad as you think. Answer me this, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Angel asked. The girl shook her head no."Any special reason?"

"I'm just not any of the ones I meet. I don't know theres just something about me being with a guy that feels weird" Angel nodded.

"And. What about a girl? Could you see yourself with a girl?" Angel asked. She looked at the floor and thought for a minute before she looked at Angel with tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Its not a bad thing. Trust me I should know" Angel said smiling. The girl looked up with wide eyes.

"You mean you're gay?" The girl asked.

"I don't know for sure but I feel the same way about girls that you feel about guys and there are a few guys that I'm attracted to" Angel said shurgging.

"You don't have a problem with it?" the girl asked, tears still in her eyes. Angel shook his head.

"No I figure its just a part of me I have to deal with." Angel said and smiling. The girl nodded and looked away. "But I'll make you a deal. Until you feel comfortable with this. Since your friends are bugging you, why don't we pretend we're together? It'll help us both out for the moment."

"But I don't know you" the girl said looking at Angel with wide eyes.

"Hi I'm Angel Schunard" Angel said smiling and offering his hand.

"I'm Joanne Jefferson" Joanne said laughing and shaking his hand.

"So Angel and Joanne....that sounds good to me" Angel said smiling. Joanne nodded and wiped her eyes as they heard the bell ring. "Do you have B lunch?"

"Yes" Joanne said sniffing.

"Okay then I'll see you at lunch sweetie" Angel said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Okay honey" Joanne said as her and Angel laughed and they both walked out the auditorium and headed to their classes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed a little rushed I tried to slow it down. I wasn't sure how to write it but this chapter was neccessary for the later chapters.**


	4. Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys and thanks for the criticism ****WrightandWrong****. This chapter was already pre-written and uploaded so forgive me. The next chapter I will definately add more descriptive settings.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

Chapter 4: Surprises

Roger jolted awake for 3rd time and looked around the classroom. He frowned when he noticed all the attention was on him, including the attention of the teacher in the front of the room. The tall, skinny woman pushed her classes up the bridge of her nose and crossed her arms. Roger smirked at the action, knowing they were just going to slide back down the woman's nose again,

"Mr. Davis. Care to pay attention?" the woman asked glaring at him.

"I hear you Mrs. Clark. I heard every word" Roger said nodding, yawning in the process. Mrs. Clark raised her eyebrows as students in the classroom snickered, one of them being Mimi Marquez who was sitting next to him.

"Really? Care to tell me what I'm talking about?" She asked causing Roger to stop and look at the board behind her. There were alot of words but none that made sense to him.

"Sure you were talking about...." Roger said stealing a glance at Mimi. Mimi did her best to mouth the word 'Symonyms.' "...Cinnamon!"

Mrs. Clark shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose as the rest of the class erupted into laughter. Mimi snicked and shook her head as Roger looked at her with a look of question.

"Synomyns not Cinnamon" Mimi said smiling.

"Oh" Roger said simply and shrugged.

"Mr. Davis. Please pay attention and try to stay awake?" Mrs. Clark asked as the bell rang. Roger smiled as he stood up and picked up his notebook and pencil.

"Will do Mrs. Clark" Roger said nodding at the teacher and walking out the room. He stopped once he was out the door to wait for Mimi. A few seconds later she appeared.

"You really should start staying awake in English" Mimi said still smiling about the previous event.

"I try. That stuff bores me. I already know how to speak English so why do I have to take that class?" Roger asked looking at her.

"So you can learn to speak it the right way"

"I speak english good. Its spanish I ain't good with" Roger said and looked at Mimi who began laughing. "What?"

"You speak english well Roger"

"That's what I just said but thank you"

"No! You said you speak english good. It supposed to be you speak english well." She corrected and smiled as Roger gave her a blank stare. "Oh yeah and 'aint' is not a word"

"Whatever. It is in my dictionary" Roger mumbled as they walked into the cafeteria and over to one of the lines. "Why is it so crowded today?"

"Pizza Hut Thursday" Mimi said matter-of-factly as she looked around the lunch room. It definately was more crowded than usual. In fact there wasn't a table anywhere that wasn't at least partially full. She looked over at the table she and Angel usually sat at and smiled when she saw Angel. He was sitting on the table with his feet on the chair.

"We got somewhere to sit?" Roger asked as he paid for his lunch and waited for Mimi to do the same.

"Yeah. Angel's right there" Mimi said pointing. Roger followed her finger and realization appeared on his face when he saw she was talking about the boy he had met yesterday. Roger followed behind Mimi over to the table and took a seat next to her, across from Angel.

"Hey Angel" Mimi said brightly as Angel decended the table and took a seat.

"Hey Meems. Hey Roger" Angel greeted and reached over, taking one of Mimi's fries.

"Hey. I didn't see you in class today" Roger said, shoving 4 fries in his mouth at the same time.

"Oh yeah. I had to meet with my counselor about some stuff" Angel said softly and shrugged. Mimi looked up from her lunch with a look of question.

"About what?" She asked.

"Its nothing. I just wanted to ask her if-"

"Stop! You have your own!" Mimi shouted laughing and blocking her fries from Roger who had just taken one.

"But yours are better" Roger said laughing as he tried to take another one as Mimi fought him off. Angel sighed and scanned the lunchroom. After a minute his eyes finally landed on Joanne and he stood up.

"I'm going to sit with my girlfriend. I'll see you two later" Angel said looking at Mimi and Roger who were now in the middle of a mini food fight. Angel rolled his eyes and walked towards the table where Joanne was sitting with another girl and a guy.

-------------

"Hey!" Joanne heard behind her and looked back. She smiled as she saw Angel.

"Hey" She said with a grin as he took a seat next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Jo? Who's that?" Benny asked pointing to Angel as if he wasn't sitting right in front of him.

"Angel theses are my friends Ben and Jennifer. Guys this is Angel. He's.....he's..."Joanne stuttered unable to finish the sentence.

"I'm her boyfriend" Angel said smiling.

"Boyfriend? Since when?" Jennifer asked staring at Joanne.

"Not long" Joanne said shrugging.

"How come I didn't know this?" Jennifer asked. Joanne shrugged and took another bite from her pizza

"So Angel how long have you know Jo?" Ben asked innocently as Jennifer eyed Angel suspiciously,

"Not long. We kind of ran into each other by accident and started talking" Angel said smiling.

"What did you guys talk about?" Jennifer asked.

"Just stuff. Things we were dealing with and things we have in common"

"And you two just decided to all of a sudden get together and not tell anyone?"

"Pretty much. But that was my request. I asked Joanne if she minded keeping the relationship a secret"

"Any special reason?"

"No not really. Just that I'm a private person and the last relationship I had got ruined because it was so public"

"Oh. So you just decided to all of a sudden let people know you're dating after...who knows how long"

"Well Joanne actually talked to me earlier today and asked if I minded meeting you two since you were her closest friends"

"Oh. Right" Jennifer said nodding, making it obvious that she didn't believe anything he said. Angel shrugged and looked at Joanne who had been concentrating on her food.

"You okay?" Angel asked her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Joanne!" Joanne turned around at the sound of her name and rolled her eyes before turning back to Angel.

"Who's that?"Angel asked as the guy came towards them.

"No one" She said rolling her eyes.

--------------------------------------------

Collins weaved his way through kids towards Joanne and finally reached her. he quickly took a seat next to her on her left side since another guy was sitting at her right.

"Joanne can we talk?" Collins asked sighing.

"Talk about what? I already told you what I think"

"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What about it?" Joanne asked turning towards him and crossing her arms. Collins closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You were right"

"Nooooo really?" Joanne said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Right about what?" Ben asked looking between Joanne and Collins.

"Nothing" Collins said quickly.

"Right that Tom Collins doesn't want to-" Joanne said but Collins quickly covered her mouth.

"What?" Jennifer asked, upset Joanne didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Nothing. Can we talk in private please?" Collins asked looking at Joanne with a serious look. Joanne sighed and nodded. Collins let go of her mouth and stood up.

"I'll be right back" Joanne said looking at Jennifer, Ben and Angel before standing up. Collins motioned for her to follow him and walked towards the exit of the lunchroom. As soon as they were out of sight Collins grabbed Joanne's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Ow! Let go!" Joanne snapped.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you" Collins said quickly and dropped his hand.

"Its okay. What did you want to talk about?" Joanne asked crossing her arms,

"You were right. I don't need help in government. I fail the tests and quizzes on purpose so I don't have to play football. I hate football"

"So quit"

"I can't. Don't you think if I could I would have already?"

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm Tom Collins. Son of Sam Collins who used to play in the NFL. Quarterback of the undefeated Scarsdale High School Raiders."

"Your point?" Joanne asked raising her eyebrow.

"My point is this is the only thing me and my dad have together. He'll hate me"

"Tom I'm sure he'll understand. It's not-"

"No! No he won't. He......he won't understand" Collins said pressing his back against the wall and looking at the ceiling.

"Why?" Joanne asked letting her arms drop to her sides as she looked at him.

"Because I'm gay thats why." Collins whispered looking at his feet.

"You're what?"

"Gay. My dad found out I was gay and went crazy. He threatened to disown me but he didn't because I'm the quarterback of the football team. He's proud of that and he's willing to look over me being gay if I keep playing football." Collins said looking at Joanne. Joanne opened her mouth but couldn't say anything. Instead she just put her hand on her shoulder.

"Collins I-"

"Its cool. Whatever. You don't have to tutor me anymore since I don't need it. Thanks anyway" Collins said and quickly walked away down the hall leaving Joanne there speechless. Collins turned a corner and almost ran into another boy. Not saying anything he quickly looked at the smaller guy and walked away.

------------------

"Sorry" Mark mumbled to another guy as he almost ran into him. The guy didn't reply as he continued to walk away. Mark wasn't sure since he couldn't clearly see the guys face but he was pretty sure it was Tom Collins.

"Hello! Over here" Maureen yelled and Mark quickly turned the camera back on her.

"Maureen I think we need to pick a song before we actually shoot a video"

"I already told you. If we shoot the video now then it'll give us inspiration to pick a song!" Maureen said frowning with her hands on her hips.

"But we're both completely cluless as to what we're going to do. I can't wait all the film of you dancing around and making faces" Mark said sighing.

"Hey Maureen" Eden said smiling as she walked up to them. She looked at Mark then at Maureen. "Hows the project going?"

"its going good" Maureen said with a grin as Mark shook his head in disagreement.

"How's yours going?" Mark asked pointing the camera to Eden. Eden gave him a stupid look and ignored him.

"Hey I saw you talking to that girl from yesterday." Eden said frowning slightly.

"Oh yeah I saw her in the hallway and we started talking. I gave her my number and told her to call me"

"You do remember you have a boyfriend right?" Eden asked.

"Yeah if you want to call Mike a boyfriend. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Maureen are you trying to actually talk to the girl?"

"Yeah....and? Come on Eden do you really think Mike would care if I got a girlfriend? Hell he'd encourage it" Maureen said smiling.

"But her? She's not even your type" Eden said frowning.

"Eden. Sexy is my type and she's hot"

"If you say so" Eden said crossing her arms.

"What the hell is your problem? I know you're not a fucking homophobe so what's the problem with me talking to her?"

"I never said anything was wrong Maureen. I just simply said she wasn't your type. You screwed around with me. Me and that dork chick are nothing alike"

"Maybe thats the reason I want to talk to her" Maureen shouted and turned around walking away.

"WHATEVER!" Eden yelled and walked in the opposite way. Mark looked between both girls and ran after Maureen, finally turning off the camera.


	5. Who Is That?

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. School and homework has been taking up most of my time as well as sleep. My schedule for next quarter isn't as demanding so hopefully I'll have alot more time to update my two stories. One again I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RENT**

Chapter 5: Who Is That?

"Tom are you going to talk to me or not?" Joanne yelled sighing as she crossed her arms over her chest. Half of the reason was because of the cold air surrounding her and the other was the slight attitude that was quickly appearing at dealing with the guy standing a few feet away from her with his back towards her.

"How about not." Collins said looking back at her for a split second before walking out of the parking lot and into the courtyard where most of the student hung out in the morning before the first bell. The courtyard was crowded as usual with groups of students scattered about. Some where sitting on the ground under a tree, a few were scattered around the benches infront of the building while the rest stood around.

"So you're playing in the game this weekend?" Joanne asked following him into the courtyard.

"What do you think?" Collins called over his shoulder as he made his way towards the football field. Joanne chuckled and shook her head as she stopped.

"Wow. You are a coward" Collins stopped and turned around to face her with a look of shock.

"I'm what?"

"You heard me. A coward. How can you do something that you don't want to do just because everyone else wants you to?"

"I already told you. My dad-" Collins began but Joanne put her hand up to stop him.

"I know. I know. Your dad will kill you if you stop playing football because you're gay!" Joanne said louder than she intended to. Collins flinched and walked over to her quickly and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to one of the few empty trees. "Let go!" Joanne snapped and snatched her arm away.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Why are you so ashamed to admit that you're gay? Are you afriad all your football friends will turn on you? The school will begin hating you and calling you the gay quarterback? You'll be made fun of like the rest of us?"

"No. I could care less about all that! I don't want to get kicked out of my house! Unlike you rich girl. My dad is the only person I have. My mom died when I was eight. All my grandparents are dead. My mom's family hates me and my dad doesn't have any family. You know where that leaves me if my dad disowns me? Nowhere! That's where!" Collins said glaring at Joanne with hard eyes.

"Why does your mom's family hate you?" Joanne asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about it" Joanne said rolling her eyes.

"You're right. So drop it. If avoiding being sent to some orphanage until i turn eightteen then living on the streets means I have to play football until I graduate then so be it. Besides, who said I wanted to talk to you about anything!?!" Collins snapped and turned around walking away. Joanne sighed and looked around the courtyard. She scanned it quickly for any familiar face. Her eyes landed a few feet away near the building where Maureen was dancing as Mark stood a few feet away filming. Maureen looked over and they quickly made eye-contact. Maureen smiled and waved. Joanne grinned and waved back then looked at Mark who had the camera facing her.

"Joanne! Come on!" Joanne looked over as the first bell rang and spotted Benny. Joanne hurried over to him and smiled as she followed him into the building.

"Hey honey" a voice came from behind her once inside. Joanne turned around and smiled as Angel began matching her stride as he walked next to her.

"Hey Angel" Joanne replied smiling and reached over to hug him. Angel smiled and hugged her back quickly before continuing to walk through the hallway.

"Hi Angel" Benny said smiling and waving to him.

"Hi Benny. Nice to see you again" Angel said with a smile then turned to Joanne. "You know Tom Collins?"

"Joanne. I gotta go to class early to talk to Mr. Court. I'll see you at lunch!" Benny said before running off. Joanne waved then looked at Angel.

"You could say that I guess" Joanne said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked leaning against the locker next to Joanne as she opened hers.

"Well I tutored him for a minute, then I realized he didn't need a tutor and he was failing his class on purpose."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he doesn't want to play football."

"Why doesn't he just quit then?"

"That's a complicated question" Joanne said sighing and shutting her locker.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Anyway it turns out he's playing in the game this weekened anyway because he can't confront his father" Joanne said shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Angel nodded and put his finger to his lips as he followed behind Joanne. Joanne looked over at him and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she pushed through the crowded hallway. Angel smiled and nodded as he followed close behind.

"I've got an idea. I think I'm gonna talk to him. "

"Be careful."

"Always sugar.'

"Hi Joanne.....Angel." Jennifer said walking up with a smile.

"Hey Jen." Joanne said smiling and Angel smiled and waved.

"I've gotta go sweetie." Angel said smiling and kissing Joanne's cheek. He sent Jennifer another wave before turning around.

"Remember! Be careful!" Joanne yelled. Angel turned around and nodded as Jennifer shook her head.

"What?" Joanne asked frowning.

"Nothing." Jennifer said shaking her head and walking into the classroom. Angel watched Joanne and Jennifer disappear into the class room and continued walking down the hall.

-----------

"ANGEL!" Angel turned around quickly and frowned when he saw Mimi rushing towards him. He sighed and turned around when she was close enough to catch up.

"Hey Mimi" he said softly.

"Where are you going? Your music class is back that way" Mimi said pointing towards the back of the school.

"I know. I'm not going to class."

"Why not?"

"I've got to talk to someone about something."

"Talk to who about what?" Mimi asked frowning. Angel was keeping secrets from her? That never happened.

"Just forget it. Aren't you going to be late for your class?" Angel asked looking over at Mimi.

"How come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" Mimi asked.

"You never asked." Angel said simply.

"I never ask anything Angel. You usually tell me."

"Sorry I guess I forgot."

"How do you forget something like that?"

"You tell me" Angel said looking at Mimi. Mimi stopped and watched Angel continue walking away. What the hell was going on? The bell rang and Mimi turned around to run to class. She had almost reached her class when she ran into someone.

"My bad Mimi" She heard and looked up smiling as Roger leaned down to help her up.

"Thanks. Aren't you going the wrong way?" Mimi asked Roger with her eyebrows raised. Roger shook his head no.

"No I'm not going to class today." Roger said smiling.

"Why not?"

"Broken finger." Roger said simply and held up his hand where his finger was laced in a splinter. "I got a doctors note and everything"

"You are such a con artist" Mimi said laughing as the other bell rang.

"Am not. Go to class." Roger said smiling as Mimi ran off and he turned around. He walked out the side doors of the school and into the courtyard. He sat down on one of the many benches and pulled his finger out of the splinter. He sat the splinter next to him and pulled his guitar out of the case and began playing the song. After a few moments of playing he noticed a guy standing a few feet away from him filming it.

"Hey. You filming me?" Roger asked as he stopped and looked at the guy suspiciously.

"Um yeah, I hope you don't mind" the guy said walking closer with his camera now down at his side.

"No not at all." Roger said and continued playing. "Any special reason you're filming or you just like to film?"

"Both" the guy said bringing the camera back up to his eye. "I'm Mark" he said offering his hand.

"Roger" Roger said stopping to shake Mark's hand quickly before continuing to play the gutair.

"Nice to meet you" Mark said smiling. "How long have you been playing?" Mark asked smiling.

"About-"

"MARK!" Mark groaned and looked over as Maureen walked over to him with a frown.

"Yes Maureen?"

"Are we going to do this video or what?" Maureen asked stopping in front of him with her hands on her hips. Mark groaned and turned to Roger giving him an apologetic look. Roger shrugged at Mark then turned to Maureen and squinted his eyes for a second.

"Don't I know you?" Roger asked her. Maureen stopped and looked at him for a second.

"No....Mark?" Mark sighed and stood up to follow Maureen over to the front doors of the school. Roger shrugged and went back to playing his gutair.

-----------

"Maureen all I have is a lot of random shots of you doing nothing. We haven't even picked a song yet" Mark said sighing as he looked at the brunette in front of him. Maureen took a seat on the cement steps of the school and looked at Mark shrugging.

"Well I told you to pick the song"

"Maureen every song I've suggested you've turned down."

"That's because they aren't good songs" Maureen said rolling her eyes. Mark bit the inside of his cheek and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was obvious Maureen was irking his nerves on this project.

"Which is why I think we should just keep taking different shots of things until we come up with some kind of idea." Maureen said shaking her head at Mark.

"Okay fine. If you say so." Mark said sighing.

"Did you take any other shots?" Maureen assked as she stood up and walked over to Mark. Mark nodded and held his camera out for Maureen to look at the footage he had already shot.

"That one's really good" Maureen said as they stared at a shot he had taken of a small stream.

"Thanks" Mark said blushing a little. Maureen nodded and popped her gum before backing up and looking around the crowded the courtyard. The bell had just ran and many of the students were changing classes or just skipping altogether.

"You should get some shots of alot of kids hanging out. You know make the film really relatable and human." Maureen said looking around the courtyard. Mark looked at her with an astounded expression. Had Maureen Johnson just said that?

"And it'll give me more time on camera" Maureen added with a smile as Mark rolled his eyes. That was the Maureen he knew.

"Fine." Mark said turning on the camera and directing it to the many students hanging around the courtyard. Maureen smiled as she looked around the courtyard to direct Mark where to shoot. She smiled as her eyes landed on Joanne who was walking across the courtyard.

"Joanne!" Maureen yelled and ran towards her. Hearing her name Joanne looked up and smiled as she noticed Maureen running towards her.

"Hi" Joanne said simply when Maureen had reached her.

"Come on. Mark and I are shooting a video for class and I want you to be in it." Maureen said grabbing Joanne's arm and pulling her back towards Mark.

"Wait...what....I don't...." Joanne stuttered but Maureen ignored her as they reached Mark.

"What am I supposed to do?" Joanne asked staring at the camera with a blank face.

"Anything. Sing, Dance, Make faces..." Maureen named and stuck her tongue out at the camera. Mark laughed and turned the camera on Maureen and Joanne, zooming in on their faces.

"Come on" Maureen said crossing her eyes and pulling out Joanne's ears. Joanne laughed and stuck her to tongue out and crossed her eyes. Maureen smiled and moved behind Joanne, putting her chin on Joanne's shoulder, making the same face. Joanne laughed and looked at her cell phone frowning.

"I've got to go. I'm going to be late." Joanne said looking back at Maureen.

"Aww fine. Okay I'll see you later?" Maureen asked hopefully. Joanne nodded and took off running towards the school. Hopefully she would get to see Maureen sooner than later.


End file.
